Eye for an Eye
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Hinata offers a proposition to save Sasuke's life for Naruto. Ay is willing to hear her out... MA


**Eye for an Eye**

ccc

_Kumogakure? Stay away from them. They are not to be trusted, Hinata-san._

_ My daughter does not belong near that savage Village. You will not accompany your team there._

_ Hinata-sama… If you must contend with him… you must be on guard, use your wits and be strong. The Raikage is a fearsome man. He wants the Byakugan, and it will take cunning to keep him from trying to take them…_

Hinata remembered all the advice her clansmen had given her. The leader of the Cloud was terrifying, and a man the Hyuga refused to forgive. And in person, Hinata could see that these warnings were not exaggerated.

With the Summit settled – one way or another, battles ensuing, Root leaders dying, wars being declared and alliances forming – the Raikage caravan's pace had slowed, and camp was willing to be made. Luckily, they had set up close to where the decimated Konoha steadily rebuilt itself, and Hinata heard word of all that had transpired. War was frightening, but what of the battle-worn, heartbroken hero? What of Naruto? Along with the news of the Gokage meeting, Hinata had heard of Naruto's meeting with the Raikage, bowing his head in the snow after taking a severe beating from one of Kumo's own, pleading against all pride for Sasuke's life and being mercilessly refused. Since then, Naruto-kun had continued to suffer for Sasuke-kun's sake.

He'd done all her could and more. For him and his weary heart, she would help carry his burden. He wanted his friend back, but the Raikage was intent on having his friend's head.

The tent was warm opposed to the chill of the land close to the Samurai's frosty border, but that coldness had already settled into her bones to make her quiver in Ay's presence. Granted permission to enter the Raikage's tent by Samui while her platoon stood watch at camp's perimeter, Hinata stood across from the seated Raikage and his aides – Cee on his left, Darui at his right. None of the three seemed pleased about Konoha once again stopping by unexpectedly, but Ay's notice of her opaque eyes was obvious.

He leaned his chin on his propped-up fist and sneered at Hinata. "Leaflings don't seem to respect protocol," came his growl after the silence proceeding brief introductions. He observed her again; her body as much as her eyes, trusting that Samui had affirmed that no hidden weapons would be used against him. "You come alone and unannounced. Do you Konoha ninja underestimate Kumo?"

Cee concurred – less aggressively – and Darui just sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Hinata swallowed, but the lump in her throat refused to go down. Against her will, her eyes made their trek to the lower right corner. But before her gaze could make the telling point, she stiffened, furrowed her eyebrows to her own frailty, and faced Ay with resounding determination; it wasn't enough to make him think any less of her.

"I've come here," she started shakily, "to…to negotiate the pardoning of… Uchiha Sasuke."

At once, Ay harrumphed and fell back in his small seat. The wood creaked. Darui's eye ticked, and Cee stepped forward, saying, "The rouge Konoha shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke, led a siege on the Gokage Summit after joining the organization responsible for murdering Yugito-san and abducting the Raikage's brother, and took Raikage-sama's…!"

"The Uchiha brat took nothing from me," Ay interrupted with a voice that would tolerate no correction. He stood suddenly, staring down the Hyuga barterer. "All that stripling has done is incur the wrath of the Cloud!" His fist swung up from below as if delivering an uppercut; and just as swiftly as it moved, it stopped, and Hinata felt air stolen from her lungs as the wind force stirred her hair. "And you seek to keep that fire well kindled with the arrogance of Konoha! A Hyuga, with no escort, no preamble. _Hmph!_ Who do you think you're meeting with?"

Beneath her cloak, her fists tightened and her heart thumped within her breast; loud and in her ears. Naruto-kun… He'd given so much, sacrificed and risked everything for Sasuke, a traitor and a friend. Naruto-kun needed him alive, for it was more than just a promise to Sakura-san… Hinata could not do much for him. She'd confessed to and defended him, yet his focus stuck to Sasuke regardless. She _had_ to do this for him…

Darui and Cee were both shocked, and even Ay's brows lifted in shock when the heiress of Hyuga carefully went down to her knees and brought her head down to the floor. And, passionately, she beseeched his mercy. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered to the floor, "he means a lot to Konoha."

Ay, already composed after the noble's shameful display, snorted and rose from his seat. "He means a lot to the Jinchuriki boy, you mean. He has already pleaded for the rogue Uchiha. If I had any sway then, the incident at the Summit solidified my decision. Uchiha Sasuke dies."

"You should leave," Cee suggested firmly. "The travel is long, and Raikage-sama needn't be bothered."

Hinata remained stiff and silent. Was she determined enough to disgrace the clan of Hyuga by forcing them to drag her out? It was bad enough that she had so quickly bowed before the Raikage for another, disgraced clan.

"Would it mean anything," she began softly, lifting her head and facing the Raikage with stern eyes, "if I offered myself?"

It was as intriguing as it was vague, this proposition. Ay was curious to hear her out. She sat up, but did not stand. "I… I am willing…" She swallowed and looked off to the side. She was trying to form words, to put together something that the burly Raikage would accept, but her voice was silenced by her own nerves. Instead, her hands conveyed her message; the zipper drew down on her bulky jacket, and out spilled her breasts beneath a veil of mesh. The standard shinobi protection was forfeit before she had even come. She planned this? Ay took note of her flesh beneath the top, practically glowing while her nipples were brown dots against the porcelain.

He could shoo her away at a whim; Cee, after collecting himself and closing his mouth, certainly thought his leader would do just that. He was a man of pride and integrity, and his decisions could not be bought with flesh!

But Ay chose his own path, even if it was not one expected. There was reason why he was ultimately chosen as the head of the planned alliance of nations. "You take a very big risk offering me such tribute," he growled, stalking towards her.

Hinata meant to say something, anything to retain some form of honor while also helping Naruto, but Ay's swift hand caught her first. Her tits flopped out as her top came up. One so young, yet she bragged the bosom of a seasoned mother; Ay was impressed as he put his hand to one, feeling its suppleness and approving of it.

"I normally find such tactics beneath me, girl," he said lowly to her, his eyes on her tits before moving up. "But you have desirable traits that I will not pass on possessing."

There was a pause that hung in the air. And then the hand left the breast and Ay stared out the small sliver of the tent's front. Another pause, and then, "Darui, Cee. Inspect her, and then ready her." His stride was for the loose flap. "I will be with her momentarily."

Cee and Darui were swift shinobi, and dutiful, willing to carry out their Kage's command at the cost of their lives. What was the integrity of one girl who recklessly rushed to their camp and propositioned herself? Well, Darui was a bit more apologetic; Hinata heard him say something of such standard, but Cee was the one to rush her to where the Raikage had previously sat. How had he whisked away her pants and panties so easily? She hadn't even the time to mount a protest when Cee's fingers jammed into her pussy. Perhaps he'd applied some sort of moisture to his fingers befitting such a search; perhaps she was more prepped for this 'mission' than she'd ever want to admit. Either way, Ay's dutiful guard examined the depths of her cunt for any sort of trickery, all the while stirring her loins, his body close to hers.

She'd nothing to latch onto except his bicep and Darui's pant leg as the exploration continued. "P-please…!" she begged some lenience, but Cee insisted.

"It would not be the first time a woman assassin made such a stake for Raikage-sama's life," whispered the blond to her. He fondled her pussy skillfully; truth spoken with diligence, this was not his first time handling a foreign kunoichi. As much as he examined, he also stoked her desire, taking measures to thumb her clit amongst the curly crown surrounding her mound. She did not expect this plan to take off so quickly; no time to mask her uncertainty and shyness. And to her great dismay, she was already moving involuntarily to Cee's strokes.

She was cumming.

"No," she whispered, condemning her lack of self-control. But that condemnation was not enough to stave off the action, and with a mortified wail, she arched into Cee's palm and gushed her fluids over him. The channel contracted and squirted out all she was worth, but Cee persisted. It was as if humiliating her was part of Ay's design.

It must have been, for what other reason was there for the bodyguard to put his mouth to her breast, tonguing and biting at her nipple, maintaining eye contact the whole while? "Testing for all manner of kunoichi advantages," Darui explained quietly before Cee's head dipped to where his hand had previously made claim.

Now his mouth did the same. Testing for poison, perhaps; made sense, but Hinata was beyond reproach. There was only one blond head she had ever imagined going to _that_ area, and it was not one of smooth tresses! Cee licked her over and over; single, long swaths at first that tasted her, and then a variety of wriggles and circles that made her buckle in the seat so much that Darui eventually had to take his place behind her to steady her.

Her thighs fixed themselves on either shoulder of the more slender man as he devoured her cunt, but the worst was yet to come, and Hinata realized that when the wet appendage dipped lower. "_That's…!_" Her voice was stolen with a whimpering cry as Cee's tongue asserted itself more thoroughly and allowed her knowledge that he would not overlook her craft.

She was on the verge before Ay ceased the examination. "That's enough, Cee. I doubted this Hyuga could devise such an assassination attempt, anyway. It's all for the Jinchuriki boy, but I will make the most of it."

Cee took away from Hinata like nothing had happened, like it wasn't her essence that made his slender lips glisten. He bowed, acknowledged his Kage's command, and made way. And Hinata was faced with the consequence of her decision.

Ay had sealed the tent after making his outside platoon aware of the goings-on within; Samui assured him that his coitus would not be disturbed while Karui snickered about Konoha's weakness. Now Ay's undivided attention was Hinata, and hers was him and the member that now directed itself at her apex.

Could _that_ even fit?! She made nonsensical noises as she assessed the pillar. She should have guessed that such a massive man would wield such a massive weapon. It was rumored that, above all other countries, the Land of Lightning implemented the art of sex jutsu most of all. Why would their giant of a leader not also possess a tool of equal stature? She was right after all to assume that Cee's methods were not merely meant to frisk her for weapons. He prepped and widened her, and now Ay was to dock.

He approached, letting it sink in that his rigid girth was for her now. She cowered as he expected her to. "Wait!" she blurted out, but Ay would not hear words of protest.

"A shinobi – kunoichi or not – from any Village should not take back their mission." He was on her now, and though his cock hovered over her pelvis, she could almost feel the weight of it bearing down on her. "Now we see what your heart is made of." His single hand guided his cock to her entrance, applying the lubricant of her earlier excitement to the tip, and then pressed.

Her virginity struggled against him, but his force convinced her that she could accept him; thank mercy for rigorous training rupturing her maidenhead years ago. Ay's path was direct, and Hinata cried out the entire way until he settled firmly against her cervix. It hurt a bit, but she held her tongue until he pressed a bit more; then she yelped.

Ay would not try to ruin her; that would be done unintentionally. His goal was more focused on the prosperity of his Village. "I've not lain with a woman for some time," he growled to the wheezing girl beneath him while setting his hand on his shoulder. The fingers tightened slightly, but threateningly, and his eyes darkened. "I hope you are not as fragile as you seem." He drew back and shoved in again with a wet squelch that made droplets sail from her snatch.

"Kyaah!" Hinata would never feel so stretched again unless this man had her again! She did not want to, but she reached for him for support as she took his vigorous hips to her. He had control, so he was not throwing the fullness of himself within her, but girth alone overwhelmed her; his length stretched her inward! He pushed and hammered and had his way with sweet Hinata, growling huskily how he would relish this conquest. His hand moved from her shoulder to support her tits as they bounced beneath him. At times, he would tend to her clit and stroke it along with her dark pubic hair. Eventually, though, his palm just flattened at her midriff, holding her in place as he fucked her savagely.

The deflowered girl took each thrust with a new sting that was starting to ebb, and the sin of pleasure took root afterward. All of it was wrong: offering her body, taken by another, watched all the while by others! It was like clawing steel as her fingernails raked across his muscles.

Ay felt none of the divots torn into his body. She may as well have scraped him with a feather! What concerned him, however, was the creak of his seat beneath the girl. All of his furniture – portable or otherwise – was always reinforced to take the heavy treatment of his temper. Much more of his tempo, and his seat would shatter beneath her butt. A certain satisfaction would be granted from such a scenario, but Ay was not out to do damage to his tent. Therefore, he enacted a solution: he switched placed with the Hyuga, placing her on top so that he would sit.

His single hand would be enough to shackle both her wrists to prevent her from falling off. But he'd no intention to leave the tempo up to this wisp of a girl. He'd learned something from her already, and that was that she was inexperienced. Letting her bounce atop him to bring him to climax would take time that they did not possess. Best to speed this along with some aid.

"Darui, Cee! Help the Hyuga with instruction!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sure, Boss…"

Always the quick one, Cee leapt behind Hinata, and as before, he went into action at once. She felt embarrassed to have her ass suddenly exposed, spread out as she carried Ay's cock within her folds, but it was indescribable to feel his length probe her crack prior to finding her most secretive hole. "You can't!" she insisted, but any following resistance was quieted behind Darui's cock as it moved into her mouth.

"Sorry about this, ma'am," Darui murmured, "but a shinobi's got to have some relief." With some compassion, he began to fuck Hinata's mouth while Cee eased through her sphincter. He was thankfully smaller than Ay, but still large enough to struggle to fit into her narrower hole. With a mouthful, she still looked back at Cee, his body fully clothed with only the front of his pants open to unveil his member; Darui was the same. He cradled the back of her head, moving her in tandem with the roll of his hips. She choked and gagged on him despite his gentleness.

Cee, despite his gentle features, was rougher with the girl. Ay needn't trouble himself with thrusting, for Cee rushed his pelvis against Hinata's cheeks hard enough to rock her atop him. He stuffed her back hole harder and harder, grunting with the effort as he grabbed her shoulders for leverage.

Ay, as Raikage, was given a fine view of Hinata. Well, her head was turned to take in Darui's cock – some spittle had already run down from her puckered lips to swing from her chin – but her tits were splendidly flowing like waves of the ocean. Her nipples had contracted and stuck out; brown little nubs on mounds of creamy white.

Within her, she felt the two cocks grinding through either side. Ay, of course, pressured her the most; as if her untouched body was not tight enough. He nudged against her womb's entrance until the spillage of his pre-cum began to seep through. He grunted as the veins pulsated, his tube flexing as the rounds were steadily loaded. He tested her, released her wrists; they immediately reached for the support of his sternum. She didn't try to squirm away. Therefore, he reached behind her to cup her ass cheek.

"Raikage-sama," wheezed out Cee, shuddering as he leaned towards Hinata while his arms buckled. "Forgive my enthusiasm!" His thrusts, having been so even, suddenly became erratic and quick. His exhale was ragged, and Hinata felt the wet, sticky heat flood her rectum. He exhaled forcibly in her ear, his grip tightening on her. She whimpered from the foreign sensation of her asshole being filled with thick gushes. In time, his stature wilted, but he stayed plugged in her, keeping his seed well sealed behind her pucker.

Ay grumbled; maybe he said something, maybe he didn't. All that happened was Ay rolling his hips up. His heavy hand bounced her backside atop of him, and immediately she felt the rhythm shift, and she realized that Cee's pace was the gentler. Even from the bottom, he was aggressive; Darui decided it wiser to remove himself from her mouth, or risk having a jerk of the jaw clamp on him. Hinata was free to gasp and moan and squeal again. She held onto Ay now, pleading for a slow pace.

"I…! I can't take it!" she told him while laying her head against his broad chest and squeezing her eyes shut. He pounded again and again on her insides, adding more and more of his pre-cum to her womb.

"You _will_ take it," he shot back at her, a certain urgency and insistency beneath his feral growl. He tucked his mouth near her ear and said to her, "You will bring a me a child with the Byakugan to live in Kumogakure."

And he came; by force of will or by the draw of her tightness, he came. Her inner sanctum flooded with white almost instantly, and the rest spilled outward around his cock. Hinata gasped, for as strange as it was having semen filling her ass, the feeling of her womb harboring a man's hot sperm resonated, and the intention of it… She imagined the scandal of the Hyuga's heiress bearing the bastard of the hated Raikage. She would be exiled, and of course, the Raikage would offer her sanctuary…

This was folly, she now realized, though her mind buzzed blankly as she rested and panted on top of the giant man. The heat made her explode with such intensity that she hadn't even the consciousness to really experience it. She was at a stage that left her awake, but unaware of anything. Darui was talking; something about unfinished being drab. Cee was retracting, grunting as his tip uncorked his seed. Ay was last to remove himself, and that was only after a great deal of waiting. He hoisted his barely-conscious sperm-carrier up, cradled her against him, and then extracted his cock. He was surprisingly delicate when laying her down on the floor. She gained control of herself, but stayed immobile with her thoughts for a while.

_For Naruto-kun…_

"The issue with Uchiha Sasuke…" Ay had begun to dress himself, his bodyguards already presentable. "I will postpone his execution for nine months. If you do not produce an heir in that time, you will have to barter for his life again."

Hinata closed her eyes, swallowed deep, and then consented with a nod.

_For Naruto-kun…_

ccc

Counted my chickens before they hatched with this last pole (Better pairing: Ay/Kushina (6 votes), Ay/Hinata (4 votes))


End file.
